


Love (Astronomy Tower not Withstanding)

by okydoky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okydoky/pseuds/okydoky
Summary: Five memorable places that Albus and Scorpius shared five very memorable moments.





	

Their first kiss had been in the greenhouse, just after the detention Albus had got them both for convincing Scorpius to pretend the Devil’s Snare had taken him captive. They spent three hours re-potting the worst smelling plants they had ever come across before Professor Longbottom had finally let them go.

The first kiss had come from nowhere, but as soon as it happened, they both knew it was leading somewhere.

: :

The broom shed had been the home of mutual hand jobs, bringing each other off with broom wax on their hands. It had been after a tough Gryffindor versus Slytherin match, and Slytherin had lost horribly. Pissed off and angry beyond belief, Scorpius had stormed off to try to calm down. Following in his annoyed wake, Albus had found Scorpius kicking pigeons outside the broom shed. Not wanting to incur the wrath of the newest Groundskeeper, Albus had pushed him in the shed to give him a piece of his mind. In the end, after a scuffle and more than a little pushing about, they both got slightly more than they bargained for. Pinning Scorpius down by the wrists, straddling his hips to stop him thrashing about, Albus was more than a little surprised to find a hard erection grinding against his own. After that, their fight was no more.

: :

After a late night fly a few weeks later, the boys landed near the edge of the Quidditch pitch, as far away from the school as they could be without being off the grounds. Armed with a bottle of Firewhisky and a large blanket, the boys experienced their first foray into the joys of oral sex. Taking a long swig of Firewhisky, Albus knelt between Scorpius’s legs, pushing his robes over his hips and pulling his boxers shorts over his long pale legs.

“Please?” Scorpius asked with a shaky breath.

Albus grinned at him, peering at him from underneath his long shaggy fringe. “Well, seeing as you asked so nicely…”

With that, Albus took Scorpius’s hips in his hands, pulling him up to his face, taking the head of his cock in his mouth. 

Scorpius let out a long moan and thrust upwards, the head of his cock hitting the back of Albus’s throat. Albus tightened his grip on Scorpius’s hips, swallowing around the intrusion, blinking away tears. 

“You feel so good,” Scorpius moaned. 

Sucking as hard as he could, stroking his tongue up and down Scorpius’s cock, Albus tried his best to make it as good as he could. After all there was only one chance to make a good first impression. He was fairly sure that this was not the kind of situation that that phrase was to be used in, but he felt it applied. Especially as he felt Scorpius’s balls tighten up while his orgasm rushed through his body and right down Albus’s throat.

: :

The Slytherin dungeons were the scene of the first time they had sex, like proper sex. There were only three Slytherin boys in their year anyway, and this year the Head Boy had been Slytherin, so by some fateful miracle, Albus and Scorpius had a room to themselves. They were fairly certain this would be changed somehow if they were ever pulled out of the closet, so they kept the secret of their relationship close to their own hearts.

That didn’t stop them, however, on one Saturday afternoon when nearly the entire rest of the house was in Hogsmeade, from casting every kind of Locking Charm, Repelling Charm and Silencing Charm in their arsenal. 

“I don’t think even my Dad could get past that,” Albus marvelled. 

Scorpius snorted. As cute as he thought Albus’s hero-worship of his father was, the last thing he wanted to think of at the moment was Harry Potter. 

“On the bed, Al,” Scorpius ordered.

Albus gave him a wicked grin before bounding past Scorpius and landing on the bed with a thud. “How do you want me?” he purred.

“Naked,” Scorpius growled. His hands moved to his tie to undo the knot. He discarded it thoughtlessly as he watched Albus rip his clothes off. The buttons of his shirt came undone easily, and his shirt dropped to the floor, soon to be joined by his trousers and boxer shorts.

Albus reclined on the bed, and all sorts of ridiculous notions appeared to Scorpius, including how Albus’s eyes looked even greener (impossible, Scorpius knew) when he was laid naked on deep green bed covers.

“Come and fuck me,” Albus said. Scorpius watched as Albus’s hand trailed down his body, tweaking at a nipple before grasping his cock tightly. 

Scorpius didn’t need telling twice. Before he had even realised he had moved, Albus’s tongue was in his mouth, rough, Quidditch-callused hands grasping at his arse, pulling their hard cocks together.

Reaching down between their bodies, Scorpius took both erections in his hands, marvelling in the sensation, loving the weight in his hand. 

“Don’t Scorp, please just fuck me, I can’t wait anymore,” Albus whined. A sheen of sweat covered his chest and he strained up towards Scorpius. Scorpius had to take a breath to steady himself. 

He took hold of the lube he had acquired, spreading it across his fingers before settling between Albus’s legs. Adding one finger, then two and three, he watched Albus fuck himself on his fingers.

“I’m ready, Scorp,” Albus said, fisting his cock.

Taking another deep breath, Scorpius lined himself up, pushing into that deep, hot place he’d only dreamed about up ‘til now. 

Before that afternoon, they’d joked about how many strokes it would take them once it happened, two, three? Scorpius has laughed, but he was amazed to find that it was true. Before it had really begun it was over, but it was OK, because two seconds later Albus was comingandcomingandcoming as well.

: :

The Astronomy Tower was the first place they had declared their love for each other. Albus had insisted, despite Scorpius’s various protests of the cheesiness of the situation.

“I love you, Scorp,” Albus had said, peering at Scorpius intently, his green eyes burning through Scorpius’s skin.

“Despite the fact you have chosen the Astronomy Tower as the place you told me this… I love you too,” Scorpius said shyly.

“I think you love me because I chose the Astronomy Tower,” Albus said cheekily.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. “Don’t push it, Potter.”

Albus grinned, undeterred. “Love you, Scorp.”

“I love you too, Al.”


End file.
